swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Qukatt Opinions Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I am peeved by 'hey lets ' then no-one actually does it. I'm after a pro active unusual fun type guild. The type that do random things like take over the Alliance's boats for a few hours because why not? I'm looking forward to seeing what amusement I can find in the game that the devs maybe didn't anticipate. Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? I started playing MMOs in college with some classmates. I joined wow to play with my SO at the time and He's now my husband. We play loads of games together but not MMOs for the last 2 or 3 months now.. I haven't had the time. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? We tend to go whatever we fancy but it mostly works out. We had a hunter/enh Shammy duo for wow (and a druid/druid duo), We had Double Runepriest pvp duo for Warhammer and a double White lion duo for pve.. actually I think in warhammer most of our alts were same type duos Kids aren't old enough yet for computer games but we'll see when we get there What has been your favourite mmo? So far City of Heroes/Villains. It was my first and although the PVP was completely balls it did so many things right. We were spoiled with 12 server slots, with soooo many ways to design the toon, with no gear to wreck the design, with 4 or 5 costume slots, with lots of RP fun and with Task forces which i believe now people think of as public quests.. you could team with 7 other people at once too.. now there's something I miss.. having loads of mates at once to play with without raiding. It was pretty, vast and there was Superjump.. something I miss soooo bad. Badges had me hooked and well... Supergroup bases.... AWESOME. Shame the gameplay got very old very fast... but yeah I played it for 4 years and I remember it fondly.. Plus I met a lot of friends there in real life and still talk to the majority of the.. and that's how i met my husband.. although many many years before I knew it What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... I like to think I'm a bit of everything. Mainly lighthearted listening post though. And a bit of the fear my wrath disciplinarian. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? BEfore for the moment so My friends and i from rl and other games can co-ordinate servers. The guild I'm in.. if we don't use it for the collective.. will end up being my alts guild Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? I am so into it. Where else would I keep my phat lewt? (al a Lotro) With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? Yay RP and reasonably big. i like to know there's more to the game world than just what I'm doing. LIke y'know.. a real world. RP's a great thing to do when I want to take a break from various grinds.. just kick back and chillax.. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I like stuff Particularly Companion pets, mounts (not so important in swtor) but if guild progression means I can go out and ride in my very own AT-ST then HOORAH BABY!! What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I'm looking forwards to the Flashpoints. I'd also like a bit of the open grouping because I think that works well in Rift and Warhammer instead of waiting about for the kill stealer to go away I can just group with him and he can kill my quota then i can go and leave him to his game and him to mine :0 I know i know.. negative example, sorry. Also RP channels.. I don't want to bug the people who hate it and I don't want to see inane spam all over my rp win win. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? Meh. I seriously have no interest in it to be honest. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I haven't. I've been in a guild where everyone was a female toon but that doesn't count i feel. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? Hopefully but it's ok if it doesn't I'm kind of fond of my bank toons and find it far less messy to have a Hub of my things for auction and crafting ect.. means I only need to look at one character before I get on with my day than load through them all. We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? Ignore them, If they have some sort of problem then that says more about them than us Category:Opinion